


Periculum

by fire_and_dust



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013), Smallville, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Allegory, Comic, DC comics - Freeform, Gen, Portraits, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust





	Periculum




End file.
